Love's Night
by perishedlove
Summary: Random oneshot. What was not given to them, they'll make up for. Love can save any destiny it wants to. SessInu. Incest. Yaoi.


No. It wasn't a special night, like I pictured it would be. It wasn't the new moon yet, though it was getting close, and it wasn't a full moon either. The partly shadowed source of light hung in the star-speckled sky as a lowly crescent. Nothing out of the ordinary, I suppose. The grass was still green, the flowers and trees grew and died, and it was all running so smoothly and normally.

That is, until I saw you coming up the trodden hill pathway toward me with a look of wondering on your face. Your eyes told me all I needed to know. You were begging me to let you stay just this once. You, my half brother, a hanyou, were pleading with your molten gold eyes for acceptance and love. You missed your friends. They had left you all alone in this world and once again you were letting your human side get the better of you with its emotions and loneliness. You were pathetic.

And yet I welcomed you with open arms, literally. Not a minute later that I had spread my arms to accommodate you, your legs brought you hastily into my embrace. We'd fallen to the ground and you were sitting in my lap, practically on the verge of sobbing. You longed for more embraces from your older brother, didn't you? You yearned for someone to cherish.

And as we lay there, the commonplace atmosphere could no longer be detected. The forest surrounding us seemed to hum and buzz with anticipation and the trees beckoned the ground to loosen their roots so they could get a better look at the scene playing out. I could even feel my own heart begin to speed at the sound of your breathing so close to me. Your head lolled on my chest and your feet curled and tangled into mine as my hands caressing the red clothing on your back and arms. The air was warm.

Why had you come? What could I do for you? Fate was against us, little brother. Destiny had it's own plans for us. You shouldn't have come. This'll only make it worse. We cannot be saved by just this one night together. One embrace or touch or word will not bring us back to our peaceful years at the castle in the Western Lands. It only makes my heart beat and ache with hurt. Just knowing you're not mine makes me feel something akin to sadness I guess.

But the bottom line was, we couldn't save ourselves. In the end, you would be the death of me and I you. Finality still stands in this statement. Father made it so and it seems the gods above have agreed with him. So I ask again, why have you come to me tonight?

Your lips tremble as you lean up into my neck, trying your best to come eye level with me. And then you did something brilliant. Your lips connected with mine, claiming me as your own. Your claws traveled up and down my spine, eliciting shivers from my body. I then found myself pressing me to you with just as much force and need as you had. Our tongues and lips melded together in a symphony, all the while hands wandering.

Trying to resist wasn't an option at this point.

Clothing was shed and flesh came in contact with flesh. Every little stroke that occurred between us made me purr in contentment. You, on the other hand, were much more blunt with you pleasure, giving me moans and gasps to swallow and steal from your mouth. Finally we were joined in a way brothers should never be. We moved at a demonic pace, thrusting and pulling back together. You body writhed beneath me and tan muscular legs wrapped around my waist, trapping me in sweet oblivion. Your curious hands found my sensitive stripes and followed them, making my cry out and crave you. Then after an ending howl of completion, all was quiet again.

I could feel you squirm in my protective arms and snuggle into my broad chest and the makeshift cot we'd made from our attire. You were falling asleep; exhaustion had taken over you sweaty body. I sniffed the air, testing, and sure enough it was there: your adoration and love. I frowned and rested my chin on your forehead, contemplating.

Maybe.

Yes. I believe it. Love could save any destiny it wanted to. And this Sesshomaru sincerely believes that it will save Inuyasha and I.

* * *

**_-PL_**

Well this was completely random, and nothing great. Just something to get me back on track into writing. ...That's about it. 


End file.
